War of love
by FoxLight12
Summary: Vampiers and werewolf are at war for the ultimite power. What happens when the vampire prince soulmate is the same angel both sides need to destory each other.  Will their love last. Kennyxbutters Main Style, and creek. does have Mpreg in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

War of Love

**Hello, everybody. I have this new story. Well this is the prolog. I do have a chapter written for love and lust, and Super Hero fight i just have to fix them up. So here is the new story. **

**Disclamer: I do not own southpark in anyways.**

**Warnings: This is a yaoi/slash story. so if you hate boy on boy then dont read.  
>No sparkling vampiers are in this story.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: prolog<p>

For thousands of years vampiers and werewolves have been at war. One day long long ago during the first vampiers/werewolf wars both sides found a power source that can allow the side who has the power to eleminate the other. This form of power was in the form of an angel. Every angel was female, and only one will come around every 20 years. Because of the war every angel would take its own life, so it wouldn't be used as a wepon. After the death of the 6th angel, there was never another. Yet the vampiers and werewolves never gave up there search. 200 years later an angel finally fallen to earth.

* * *

><p><strong>not long but that is just the prolog of the stroy. So the next chapter will be up soon.<br>Kitsune**


	2. Chapter 2

**War of love **

**chapter 2: The angel is found **

**Well here is my new story. Super hero fight will be on hold till i can think of more super heros for it. I do have the chapters written just have to type it. So i added this story before my computer goes crazy and crashes. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own southpark in any way or form.  
>Warining: This is a boy on boy story don't like two boys kissing and others situtions then do not read.<br>Note: Also if your expecting vampiers to sparkle in the sun your in the wrong story.**

**Kiya.  
>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

(Past)

A young women from a small villiage was walking threw the woods, when she saw a bright light. Following it, she stumbled upon a young four year old boy. The women was fascinated by him. His knees were drawn to his body, as his head laid upon his small arms. The women could tell his hair was a light bright yellow with a yellow halo layed loossly. Small white wings were behind him. Her eyes landed on the ground around him. Were there was just plain grass was yellow babybreathes, and crown daisies. Gathering some courge she stepped out, and slowly walked to the boy. She stopped when he lefted his head. Big, innoccent, carribean blue eyes looked back at her. The women felt her breathing stop. 'Such a heavenly creather must be an angel.' "Hello, im linda." The young boy contuided to look at her. "Do you have a name?" He shook his head. " Well how about lepold, butters for short. It was the name of my son before a illness took him." She took off her cape, and wrapped around him. "How about you come live with me, and my husband." The small blond stood, and grabbed her hand. She smiled down at the boy. After picking up some of the flowers, she led the small boy to her home.

(Present)

Sixteen year old butters ran happily down the dirt road of the villiage. The young angel now stood 5'5, and his bright blond hair was wavy, reaching his shoulder. Clear carribean blue eyes still held innoccent, and purity in them. His ivory skin was flawless, and soft to the touch. The boys body was little, with small curves to it. He wore a baggy cotton shirt that hung loosely around his shoulders, Short wool shorts, and white lace up sandles were on his small feet. A crown made of crown daisies, and baby breathes laid on his head. As he ran his silver velvet cape flew behind him as he ran. Running always made him feel free. His smiled widen as he got closer to see his parents standing infront of the small brick chapel. Linda smiled as she spotted butters. "Butter dear your were almost late for prayer." Butters stopped and smiled at her. "Sorry, mom." They walked into the small chapel. Once they were in butters let his now full size wings rip threw his skin, and the flower crown turned into a halo. Besides no one in the villiage will tell the vampiers and werewolves he is here.

Elsewere, in a big gothic castle a vampier meeting was going on. The vampier king sat at the head of the table, with is two sons on each side of the table. He stood 6'1, shaggy dark brown hair, pale skin, and hazel red eyes. A skinny brown mustash was on his top lip. Next to him was his oldest son kevin. Kevin had shaggy brown hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and only stood 5'9. Like his father he had a lean body for hunting prey. Arcoss from him was his younger brother, kenny. Kenny stood an inch above his brother and a inch smaller then his father at 6ft. Unlike his father and brother his hair was a shaggy dirty blond, with dark almost black sapphire eyes. His skin was also a light tan compared to his brother. At 16 he medium built, from all the training his father put him threw. The youngest one was his fathers pride. Soon, a short, rat looking man walked into the meeting. "My lord we have discovered a villiage which had been reported into hiding an angel." Everyone whispered among themselves. "Quiet." The concil shut there mouths when the king spoke." Are you certin." His hazel red eyes never leaving the man. "Yes. mi lord." The king looked deep in thought. "Do the werewolves know of this." Rat man looked at his king. "If we know the werewolves will by now know." One of the nobles stood up."Well we must get there before the werewolves." "We will not have to worry, the werewolves will not act until they are sure." The king said. The noble sat back down before he talked back to the king. As they sat there the king finally dismissed them. "I will think on it. For now my sons have to get ready for the mateing ritual." After everyone left, kenny stood up. "Kenny rember if you can not find a mate you will marry to rebecca." His father said to him. "Yeah, i know don't remind me." With that he left the room. "Rebecca is a nice girl." "Only when she is not trying to get to be queen." Kevin said not looking at his father.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Here is chapter two. Reveiw Plz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**War of love **

**Ch. 3: Finding a mate**

**Well here is chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own south park in any way or form  
>Warining: this is boy on boy so if you no likey then hit the back button. Also if you can't take kinky sex between two boys this isn't for you(Thougt that is later one in the story).<br>Note: vampiers dont sparkle in this story; and werewolves forms are gaint wolf like creathers. alsmost like beast from beauty and the beast.**

**Others: enjoy**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

An hour later kevin and kenny stood next to their mother. "Mom, do i really have to do this." Kenny asked the red haired women. "Yes, ken. You as a vampier prince must pass on the royal blood." She replied. "Do you wanna marry rebecca." Kevin said with a smirk. He wore a silk shirt tucked in to velvet pants, that were tucked into his boots. A sword hung from his side as he held up red iris. "No thank you I rather not marry her." Kenny replied back to his brother."My mate might be a beauitful thing." His brown eyes looked at the flower. "Yeah as pretty as a cow." Kenny laughed silently at his brothers glare. He wore a plain white long sleeve cotton shirt, that showed most of his body. It was tucked into black wool pants tucked into black leather boots. Carol hit his arm. "Now ken no makeing fun of your brother." She looked at his hands. "Ken were is your flower?" The vampier prince frowned. "Forgot it." She just rolled her eyes, and held up a small yellow baby breath. " You better be happy I can rember it." Kenny smiled at his mom as he took it. After kissing their mother, they walked out. On two poles was a purple poppy, the other was a blood red, black tipped rose. Before the can walk away can their mother walked out. "Rember sons the vampiers soul flower will be out side the door of the house. Just match it with the flower you have(1)." They both nodded there heads and contuide to walk down dirt road of the vampier kingdom captial.

The tall blond sighed as he walked down the dirt road of the market. So far he had not found the soul flower that matches the flower he was holding. His freind stan was lucky to find his mate, who happened to be one of the noble vampiers, kyle. Looking to the flower daydreaming, he ran into the twitchy vampier royal, tweek. The smaller blond only stood 5'7, a little body with lean legs. His dirty blond hair was messy, and untamded with big hazel eyes. "Hey, tweeks any luck with your mate finding.?" The small blond was shakeing like a chiwahwah. "N...no I haven't." Kenny was happy he wasn't the only one not able to find there other half. "Mabye mine died." The twitchy blond looked at the beauitful flower. "What kinda of flower is it." Kenny asked. " Its called gladiolus, the color is known as black jack." Tweek answered back. He had a sad look on his face. "Its a pretty flower. Don't worry you will find whoever the lucky person will be." The smaller blond smiled. "Yeah, and you will find yours." A small smile made its way onto his face. "Mabye, if not I will have to marry rebecca." That smile turned to a frown. "That sucks, I feel bad for anyone to get stuck with her. Isn't there anyone else that you can marry." "Yeah, bebe but i rather die." Tweek laughed. "You'll find them." Kenny looked down at the small, vanurable flower. "Hopefully."

It was night time and the small angel sat on the rock next to the lake. His legs were dangling over the edge of the rock, his head titled back looking at the stars above. The moon was shining brightly, lighting up the lake. This is were linda had found the young angel when he was four. Turning his head alittle to look at all the crown daisies, yellow, and white baby breath he spotted something red. This was the first time he spotted the blood red flower. Jumping off the rock, he slowly made his way to the flower. Standing there pround, and straight in the middle of the white and yellow flowers was a rose. Its petels were dimond shaped, in a deep blood red color with black tips. Reaching out he touched the petels that felt soft under his fingers. The young angel thought the flower was the pretties he ever seen. As he contuide to amire its beauitful his fingure brushed aginst one of the sharp thorns. He pulled back his hand, his fingure bleeding a bit. Putting his fingure in his mouth to help stop the bleeding he looked up. A comet flew across the stary sky. There he sat infornt of the flower stareing at the sky. What he didn't relize was a drop of his blood dripped from the black thorn.

In the woods next to butters villiage sat two werewolves. One was a women with long jet black hair, and light blue eyes. She stood 5'9, with pale skin. "So is this is were the angel suppost to live." She asked her quiet compaion. Next to her not moveing a inch was a tall man. He stood 6'3, boxer built with light tan skin. His hair was pitch black and shaggy, with bangs that nearly fell in fornt of cold grey eyes. "Yes, this is the villiage. That's what the vampier said." He answered back in a cold, montone voice. "That vampier was willing to give up the news fast. They are so stuiped." He looked at her. "Your in love with with one." The women rolled her eyes. "Yes, but he isn't stuiped. He is handsome, and brave." The man just rolled his eyes. "One would have to be if there general of the vampier army." He said as he looked back foward. "Yep, I will try to make him my husband and mate." She had a dazed look at she thought of it. "First you are a werewolf, werewolves do not mate with vampiers, it is against the rules. Secound, what if he has a mate already." She rolled her eyes for the secound time. " I know that. So we will run off together. And if he has a mate ill just kill them." A evil grin made its way to her face. "Quiet I think i spotted the angel." They watched as butters ran back to the villiage, his wings going back into his back. "Yep, that is the angel, but why is it male. Usually angels were females." Craig just contuide to watch. "Not this time." "Then we have to go realay the information to cartman." Craig growled at that name. "How a fatass like him became pack leader I will never know." Wendy laughed. "Is heartless craig actually careing for the packs warefell." "I never cared." "And that is why no one will ever love you." With that said she ran tword the pack that was waiting. Before he followed he looked down at a small purple sweet pea. Ignoring it, he stepped on it following the women into the woods. Not relizing next to it was a black jack gladiolus that was dipping over the small ruined flower.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Well there is chapter 3. Im haveing more thoughts on this one. Superhero fight and love and lust will be updated after I tweek with the paragraphs some more. Im trying to make the stories much better and easy to understand.**

**(1): The mateing ritual is quiet simple (i thought of someting of the top of my head) Anyways everyone has a soul flower that is basicly a flower the repsents thier soul or themselves. So they resive a flower that repsents their mates, then find a flower just like the ones they have.  
>Example: Kenny's soul flower is a blood red rose with black tips, that is placed outside the castle so the ones looking for mates can see if the flowers match the flower they have. Kenny's mates soul flower is a yellow baby breath so he has to find someone with the right flower and aura.<br>Hope that explains a little.**

**Review Plz,  
>Kiya<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**War of love**

**Chapter 4: Attack! Raid on the villiage**

**Disclaimer: I do not own southpark in anyway  
>Warining: This is a slash story. In here two boys will kiss, and other smexy goodness. So if you do not like boy on boy then get the hell out the story. For those who love boy on boy enjoy.<strong>

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The sun was set high in the light blue sky. Everyone in the villiage was happily going on with everyday life, not knowing the danger that was to fall tonight. Butters laid on the grass, feet in the crystal blue blue lake. He wore a wool shorts, and a oversized cotton white shirt. The wind blew his light blond hair makeing it cover his face. Next to him was the same blood red rose. Closeing his eyes he fallen asleep to the sound of nature.

It was sunset when the young blond finally opened his eyes. Looking at the now fadeing sun he watched as it barely picked over the wood line. He jumped up when he heard a scream comeing from his villiage. Quickly getting to his feet he slipped on his white wool boots, and ran back to his villiage. 'Everyone please be okay.'

Everyone in the villiage was rounded up in the square. On a pure black friesian horse sat the vampier prince kenny. His dark sapphire eyes scaded the crowed trying to see which could be the angel. Unlike the werewolvers the vampiers have no idea that the angel is a boy this time. A black arabian horse troted up next kenny. On the beauitful horse was the vampier arm general, and the princes right hand man was, Stan. His saggy black hair fell a little into navy blue eyes. " My lord, we have information that the werewolves are heading this way." The prince looked back at his general. "So they know to." He turned back to face the crowd. "Now you all will tell were the angel is." The villiager wispered amongs themself. Before kenny could say anything more five werewolves jumped out and attcked his men. Kenny, and stan turned there horses , pulling out there weapons. The prince carried a long sword made out of silver, while stan pulled out a silver double edge sword. They soon joined the fight.

Linda looked around as everyone else ran away from the fight. She then spotted her son running to her. "Mom!" The blond ran up and hugged her. Linda moved back to look at her son. "Butters come on we have to get you out of here." She grabbed his hand and lead him to the main stable. As they walked in only one horse remained. Its snow white coat was groomed perfectful and its white hair was long reaching to his left forearm, its tail near the ground. The horse looked at them. "Its names SnowStorm. She was a present for your 17th birthday, but you must take her and get far far away." She helped him on the horse, when they heard something by the barn doors. Linda turned and saw a werewolf and vampier trying to kill each other. Slaping the horses flank, it took off with the blond on it. It jumped over the two fighting creathers, and took off. As it ran butters looked back to see the villiagers trying to block two werewolves given him time to escape. Looking back foward he leaned against the horses neck, silently tears fell down his face. Scenceing her owners mood, she speed up to get him away were he can cry.

Kenny watched with slightly red eyes as the last werewolf ran. He was cut up pretty bad, but it will heal up in a few hours. The vampier prince was kneeling on his left knee supporting his arms on the hilt of his sword, which was in the ground. His horse bloodshadow nuzzled his head aganist his master. Lefting his right hand he petted the black horses nose. With the help of his animal partner he lefted himself up. Grabbing the reins he checked his horse, who had a cut on his shoulder, and hindquarters. "Ruff day huh bud." The horse just nodded its head up and down. Looking around he saw dead vampiers, and werewolves with a few villiagers bleeding or dead. Stan and his horse DarkStorm, with him leaning aganist the stallion. Like kenny he had a few cuts, here and there. "Why did they retreat." The black haired vampier asked. "Turns out the angel left the villiage." He answered back not looking away from his horse. Bloodshadow was his constant compaion, and like stan was the only one kenny truly trusted, it would hurt to loss him. "My lord, this women was seen helping the angel escape." One of his living soilders said. Linda fought aganist the man. "Were did the angel go." His dark blue eyes never leaving her. "I will never tell you!" Kenny walked up, and grabbed her thorat. "I have anouther way of finding out." Her eyes widen. "H..how?" He smirked. "Very few purebloods can read memories there blood." The vampier prince bit down on the smooth colum, draining her blood while going threw her memories. He could see the young blond boy in many of her thoughts, even what went on in the chruch. Then what shocked him were the small yellow baby breath, and crown daisies everywere. Quickly he pulled back. It had to be wrong, his soul mate can not be the freaking boy angel. Oh how is father will hate that.  
><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;:::<strong>

**Well here is chapter 4. In the next chapter will be alittle more style, creek.  
>Anyway, reveiw.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**War Of Love**

**ch. 5**

**Hello again. Super hero fight will be on hold till i finish more chapters for L & L, and war of love. Anyways, this chapter will have more of creek and style, though it will also go threw how the war got started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own south park or any of the characters. Only the plot of the story.  
>Warnings: This is a slash, and will have boy on boy. So if you don't like it then go read something else. Will have Mpreg later in story.<br>Vampiers do not sparkle in this story...period  
>Notes: For those who didn't know kenny is a pureblood vampier in this.<br>Tweek, and kyle are just under him, stan is a common vampier who proved to  
>be a great general. For werewolves cartman is the pack leader, wendy is a beta, and craig is has no rank so says cartman, he is more of outcast.<strong>**  
>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

The young vampier noble known as tweek, rode down the dirt road on his gyspsy vammer horse. Twitchy, the horse, was pieblad spotted with a tobiano patteren. A long black mane ended at its knee, with a white freather in its hair. "I can't belive my father kicked me out till i can actually kill a werewolf." The horse turned his ear to him, a signel she was listening to her master. "I mean I can never purposly hurt, something." The horse nodded its head. Tweek smiled a little. "You know me to well." Tweek like most of the vampier royals who had horses, loved them very much. Twitchy grew up with him so both had a strong bound. As he continued down the road, tweek spotted someone laying on the ground. With his eye sight he could see it was a buff man laying in the dark. " Come on lets go see if he needs help." The horse try to turn the other way. Tweek tried pulling on the reins. "Oh, come on he may need our help." When the horse refused to move, the blond jumped off and ran to the person. He smelled the strong scent of blood but ignored it. Kneeling next to the body he got a closer look. 'A werewolf.' He reached down and pushed away black hair from the werewolves face. Behind him twitchy came closer. The horse nudged tweeks arm, trying to show him a cave near by. " He is hurt. Twitchy help me get him to the cave." The horse turned, and walked away. "Hey, get back here, I can't carry him myself he is huge!" He yelled at the horse who now stood in front of the cave. Sighing he grabbed the werewolves arm, and tried to drag him,only pulling him inch by inch. "I have the to be the first vampier willing to save a werewolves life. I can here my father now. 'Tweek your a no good vampier.' Yeah I can here him now." Finally after what felt like hours he finally manged to pull the werewolf into the cave. The young blond looked up only to see the horse stareing at him from the cave entrance. Tweek glared at the horse before turning back to the man before him. Running to near by river, he quickly got water, and was back in the cave in no time. Takeing the wet cloth he started to clean the wounds.

A young red head, walked down the hall of the gothic mansion his parents own. He could still hear is mother throwing on of her fits.  
>*5 minutes earlier*<p>

Kyle, the young vampier noble, sat in a plush red victorian chair as he listened to his mother complain. " A common vampier, kyle. You need to find someone of higher rank!" Kyle just rolled his emeraled green eyes. " He is my soulmate, mom." "I don't care! You will reject his offer, and marry someone with more wealth!" The young vampier stood up. "He is the general of the army, and prince kenny's right hand man! Does that count for anything!" Anger flashed threw green eyes. His mother stood up to his level too. " That doesn't matter! For dracula sakes his father is the only vampier idot." " Well, I do not care! Stan is my soulmate, and we will bond! No matters what you think!" With that he stromed out, slaming the door breaking it.

*Now*

As he was curseing in his head, he didn't feel a person walk to him, till he felt arms wrap around him. A small smile made its way to his face, as he relaxed into the arms. " So I heard your mother yelling." Stan said as he placed head on his lovers shoulder." I think the whole town heard her." The dark haired boy laughed. "Well, your mom does have a big mouth." Kyle just huffed. " Tell me about it." The red heads breath hitched as he felt his lover kiss his neck. "Do you know how bad I want you right now." Kyle moved his head over giveing stan more of his neck. "Yes, I know." He quickly moved out of the embrass and turned to face stan with a grin. " But does not mean I'm going to make it easy for you to claim me." He replyed, mischeif flashed threw emerald eyes. The other vampier felt his mouth drop, but then sighed. Of course he knew I wouldn't be easy, his kyle was a tease like always. 'Dammit.'

Grey eyes slowly opened as craig woke up. Sitting up he quickly took in his surroundings. By the look of the sky it was sunrise, and he was hallway in the gave were it was darkest. Looking to his side, he saw a blond laying next to him, and a horse standing not that far from them. By the smell he could tell it was a high ranking vampier. Growling he rolled over pinning the blond under him. Tweek turned over to only see cold, grey eyes. Fear coursed down his spin as the werewolf was growling. " What are you doing here blood sucker." Craig asked. Watching the young blond vampier shake he grined on the inside. " I...found you...your were bleeding bad...so I decided to help you." The blond respond. The werewolf was shocked but easily snapped out of it. "So you can kill me yourself, and tell your story how you killed a vampier." He growled. "N...no. It was that you were injured...and I couldn't leave you there." Tweek repiled looking away in embarrassed. " A..and I know I'm a crappy vampier who can't kill anything." He contuide to look away. Craig just looked at the blond under him. " So you wanted to save me?" The werewolf couldn't belive it. No one dare to tried to save him...not even his own pack. "Plus...I also felt something for you. I don't know what it was though." Craig just backed down, still trying to wrap his head around it. 'What...this is a first a vampier who can not kill.'  
><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

**Well there is chapter 5. Next chapter will go back to bunny.**


	6. Chapter 6

**War Of Love**

**ch. 6**

**Hello, everyone. Sorry for late updates, i had barely time to type,and my laptop quiet on me so i had to transfer to my grandpaws computer. Also i have two more stories written in my notebook, and working on plots for current and future stories. Anyways, thankz to all who reveiw, and here is the next chapter.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own anything expect the plot.<br>Warning: This a boy on boy story. Don't like then don't read.  
>Note: Vampiers do not sparkle in the sun...ever.<strong>

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A white horse, and it rider stopped in front of an inn. Jumping down, butters looked at the inn. Then he looked over to see a horse stable. Hanging on to snowstorms mane,he led the mare to the stables. A old man looked up from his task, and looked at the young blond. "May, I help you young lad." The old man wasn't very trusting of people, who just wander here, but butters smile had the old man melting. "Oh yes I was woundering if my horse could rest here, while I rest at the inn." Butters replied. The old man smiled. "Of course young one." The small blond smiled, and led his horse in. At the sight of such a beauitful horse the old man was speechless. "What a beautful mare you have there." The old man said as butters put his horse in the stable. "Oh thank you, her names snow storm." Butters replied. "Well, make some beautiful colts on day." The young blond just smiled. After petting her head, he walked next to the inn. As he walked in everyone at the table stopped talking. Brushing his knuckles together, he walked foward, with all eyes on him. Going to the owner he kept his eyes low. The Old lady started down at the boy. "May I help you?" She asked in a kindly voice. " Is there a room avaible." He replied still not looking up. "Of course deary, follow me." Turning to the stairs she led him to a room on the far end. Stepping threw the door, he looked around the small room. "Thank you." The angel said and smiled at the old lady. "Oh, your welcome little one." She said back as she closed the door behind her. Walking to the bed, butters crawled in, and sleep claimed him.

Kenny was walking down the hallway to his fathers study. He need to tell his father the infomation they had gotten. Knocking on the door, he waited for his father's permission. "Come in." A gruff voice said on the other side. Opening the door he saw his father sitting behind a wood desk, sighning papers. The tall blond then bowed to his father. "We have some new information father." The king looked to his son. " And what have you gathered." Stuart asked. Straighting back up shapphire eyes focused on hazel. " Well, it appears the werewolves knew of the villiage too. It turns out that this angel is not a women as others have been." Stuart just nodded his head. " The werewolves had attacked us, and we lost a few soilders. That fight allowed the angel to escape." Kenny flinched a little when his father slamed his hands on the desk. " You allowed it to escape! I want you to take some men, and search for the angel. He couldn't have gotten far." " Yes, father." Bowing again he walked out the door. When the door closed behind him, he sighed. His mind then driffed to the flower he found. 'Its impossiable...a vampier and an angel, thats just as impossiable as a vampier werewolf mateing.' Shruging his shoulder he walked back down the hall to get some rest, then gather some men later.

Sunlight flitered threw blinds landing on bright blond hair. Butters turned over, and a silver of blue picked under blond lashes. Sitting up he streched, and then rubbed his eyes. A knock on the door woke him up more. "Yes." He asked. " Breakfeast is being served, little one." The land lady said. " Thank you, I will be down in a minute." He replied back. The small angel could hear her footsteps fade. 'Hm...guess when I leave, I'll find a lake to bath in.' He thought as he stood up. Opening the door he ran into a chest. Looking up he saw a hevy set, dark skin man. " Oh...Im sorrry I wasn't watching were I was going." Butters apologized. "Its okay, child." The man smiled. "Im Chef, well thats what they call me." He then said. Butters smiled. "Im. lepold, but everyone calls me butters." The man smiled. "Well, hello butters, so you comn'n down for dinner." "Oh, yes I was just heading there." The blond replied. Both then walked down stairs.

After getting some breakfeast, and some food to take with him, butters went to the stables. The old man looked up and smiled. "Well, ya leavin already?" "Yes, sir. Thank you for letting snowstrom stay here." "Ain't no problem." Smileing butters walked over to his horse only to have the old man grab his arm. "If you want I have a rein and saddle you can have for free." The blond looked at the ageing man with widen eyes. "Really, thank you." The angel repiled. The old man just smiled and went to to a storage room. Grabbing snowstorm, butters led the horse out of the stall, and stopped by the old man. He held a Silver, western style saddle, Silver silk blanket, and silver split reins. " Some gypsys gave me these way back, but I never used them." He said as he helped butters put the saddle on. After putting on the reins, butters looked over to the man. "Thank you." The angel smiled. "I would never use them, besides they look alot better on your beauty." Hugging the old man, butters jumped into the saddle. Smileing at the old man, butters tapped the side of the horse, and took off.

Around sunset,the vampier prince was currently petting his horse, bloodshadow. " Well your ready boy, we have along journy ahead of us." He asked the horse. The horse nodded his head, and pushed against kenny. Grinning, the tall blond mounted his horse, and grabbed the reins. Stan then let his horse trot to the prince, followed by three other soilder. "Everyone is ready." The dark haired boy said. "Alright everyone lets head off." "Wait!" The blond looked back to see the red haired noble. Kyle rode up next to the prince on his bay colored Cleveland bay mare. "I want to come to." Kyle told the blond. Kenny looked at his secound friend. " You actually want to come on a hunt for an angel." The prince asked. " Of course, its alot better then sitting at the manor listening to my mother complain about everything." "I say he should come with us." Stan said. Rolling his eyes, kenny sighed. "Fine, come on then." He said, as the group headed out. As kyle passed by stan he smirked, and winked at him. The dark haired boy felt his horse hold its head higher. Looking over he saw that kyles, horse DarkRose walked next to his horse. The mare just shook her head, and caught up to the prince, and the other gaurds. " Sorry boy, but looks like we both are getting the silent treatment." he said to the horse, who just shook its head.

Tweek turned only to feel the warmth gone. Opening his eyes he saw that it was nighttime. Twitchy stood by the cave entrance, stareing at him. Looking around he saw that he was all alone. 'Hm, quess he left.' That thought brought a feeling the young noble didn't like. Sighing he walked out the cave to the lake, his compain following him. Before takeing his close off, he undid the saddle, and reins to make his friend more comfortable. The horse nahed, and nudge his hand. Smieling he sat the equipment down, and started to strip. Walking into the lake he sighed. All the grime, and sweat washed off of him. Ducking under wader, he didn't see a shadow getting closer to the lake.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Sorry to end it there, and for the late update. I never really had time to sit and type, but i will try my damnest to get the next chapter. Anyways, who is the shadow, and will kenny cross path the butters find out in the next chapter.**

**Kiya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update, I have been a busy little bee, by taking care of my grandpa so I find little time to write. And I also never found the drive to write I also I found me a beta (yay) so now my stories should get better.**

**Warning: This does has boy on boy, violence, and other mature things. Also do not like two males doing it then, do not read easy as that.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own anything, (sadly) the characters belong to trey and matt, and comedy central.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tweek jumped and let out a scream when he felt a hand touch him. Quickly, turning he met cold grey eyes. "Craig you scared me." The twitch blond said. The brunet just nodded his head. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, before I left." The werewolf said in his usual cold voice. Tweek grinned. "Thank you." The smile then disappeared. "Does this mean we wouldn't see each other again?" The blond then asked. Stone grey eyes, stared into hazel-red ones. The werewolf didn't know why he felt such a strong pull to the little vampire, for he never felt this way. "Yes, I must return to my pack." Craig said. Tweek nodded, and looked down. "Maybe we will meet again." Tweek said hopeful. Craig just nodded before getting out of the lake, as Tweek followed. The werewolf waited for the small vampire to put on the rest of his clothes. Tweek turned to the werewolf and on impulse gave Craig a kiss on his check. The blond then jumped on his horse and road off, leavening as shocked werewolf behind.<p>

Kenny started at the dark sky, as the traveled. A village was close so they were able to rest when the sun would come up. Now the son does not burn noble vampires for they are strong enough to withstand it. It was the lower ones he worried about, like the soldiers, and Stan. "There's a village near that we will reach before dawn. There we will rest." The prince said. They all nodded to their prince. Kyle stayed next to Stan, as they talked in whispers. By the look on Kyle's face he could tell he was embarrassed, and mad. The blood went back to looking at the star filled sky. No matter what every noble said Kyle and Stan were meant to be together. They were two sides of a whole. One day he hoped, he could find his soul mate before he was stuck with an evil red head, named red. As he looked at the moon he wonder who ever his mate was they were looking at the same moon. Little did he know a certain blond angel was looking at the same thing moon.

Bright, Carrbbien blue eyes looked at the bright moon. The wind blew his bright gold blond hair around. Even though it was late at night, the angel could not sleep. So here he sat on a window panel with the window wide open. He then looked at his now dirty clothes, then the ones that sat on his bed. The inn keeper had given him some clothes that belong to her child. Only problem was it was her daughter. Getting up he grabbed the white dress and left out of the room to find a lake to bath in. A few feet away from the inn, surrounded by trees, sat a beautiful lake. The moon shined on it lighting it up. Stripping he sat his clothes on the grass, and walked into the lake. Quickly diving under he popped back up in the middle of it. Sighing in content he looked into the sky. It was nice to wash away the grime of the day, and relax. Not knowing that later his life will change.

Else were deep in a clearing a pack of werewolves gathered. They all looked up to their alpha, who was chewing on a bone. He was semi tall only standing at 5'9, and a medium gut. No one knew how he became the next alpha, but some knew it was an unfair battle. "Craig!" The alpha yelled out. Craig stepped out of the dark shadow of the woods, and walked up to the other. "Yes, my alpha." He said in his cold tone. "Did you find anything else on the angel?" Cartman said. Cold brown eyes looked down at the lone werewolf in front of him. "No alpha. All I know is that the vampires know what the angel looks like." He replied. The alpha just nodded his head. "Let us rest; we will continue the search tomorrow." With that he walked back into the cave, the other were wolves followed. Craig was the only one who didn't follow. The taller werewolf walked to a giant oak, and jumped onto one of the branches. It wasn't new to him, as he was use to not joining the others in the warm cave. He had been alone all his life, a lone wolf compared to his pack. The reason Eric kept him close was because he was the only strongest werewolf in the pack. As he sat his thoughts ran to a certin twitchy vampire. Never once has he felt a strong connection to anyone. The feeling was so new, for the lonely werewolf.

Butters sighed as he slipped on the white dress. It was and off the shoulder empire gown, made of wool. A silver ribbon tied just below his rib cage. Even though he was a male, many people in the village said he looked good in a dress. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought of his village. The angel wanted to know if his parents were okay, if they made it out. Sitting on the grass he let the tears freely flow from his eyes.

The blond prince walked out of the inn into the crisp, cold night. After threaten the inn keeper, they had a room to rest in. He felt trap so he went for a walk. Kyle asked if he wanted the red head to come but told him to stay with Stan. As the wind blew he caught a very sweet scent. Following the smell of vanilla, and cinnamon, he came to the clearing with the lake. His breath got caught in his throat as he saw the angelic blond. To him it was a very beautiful sight. The wind blew, blowing the dress and hair of the now standing blond. Small hand here lay gently behind the blonds back. The moonlight brought out the glow of blond hair, and ivory skin. Kenny knew this had to be the angel, but couldn't move his body. Dark sapphire had a red glow in them as he continues to watch. Slowly, he made his way to the angel. Reaching out he grabbed the small wrist, turning the small male around. Bright blue eyes widen, as he was taken by surprise. Sapphire red eyes caught innocent blue eyes. Then and there Kenny felt his heart escape him, as he looked at the beauty in front of him. Sure the prince had a few lovers, here and there but this one beat the all. Wrapping his arms around the small waist, he pulled the smaller one closer. Butter would have fought but he felt as if he was drowning in dark sapphire eyes, and unable to move. To them the world just disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is chapter 7 finally. Superhero fight and love &amp; lust will be on hold as I rewrite them. Sorry for the late update but life has been very rude. First it was with my grandpa in the hospital and my mother had pass so I didn't find the time or drive to write. But now I'm back and going writing chapter 8 next.<strong>

**Now what will Kenny do now that he has the angel. Will Tweek and Craig meet again? Find out in chapter 8.**

**Kiya**


End file.
